ignacjuszfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Imć na obozie
W 2018 okazało się, iż owe ataki to zwykłe fałszywki zmyślone przez Demaskatorów na czele z Michałem. Wszystkie wydarzenia zawarte w tym artykule nie są prawdziwe i nie należy brać ich na poważnie Imć w lato razem z Albertem, Clockim i Bymem1 zdecydował sie wyjechać na tydzień na obóz, jednak skończyło sie to źle. Obóz Dzień 1 Ekipa Anty-Cobi wyjechała na obóz 8 sierpnia 2017 roku, biorąc ze sobą plecaki wypełnione po brzegi vibovitem, czekoladom i bulionem oraz pistoletami nerf, ponieważ "w lesie może nas zaatakować esesman". Po dojechaniu na obozowisko rozbito namioty oraz rozpalono ognisko, co mogło się skończyć fatalnie, ponieważ Imć uznał iż "pobawi sie w indiane jonesa" i podpalił patyk po czym zaczął biegać po lesie krzycząc coś w stylu "KRYSZTAŁOWE CZASZKI LEGO" lub "IDIZEMY NAJ***Ć COBI!". Gdyby nie interwencja opiekuna, Ignacek wznieciłby pożar. Podczas gdy inne dzieci jadły kiełbaski z ogniska ci zaczęli jeść bulion, vibovit i milkę co wywołało u nich boost porównywalny do tego po taurynie. Spowodowało to u nich ostre zwidy, np Albert myślał że jego plecak "jest gruby bo wojti2000 go utuczyl", Clocki miał dziwne omamy i myślał że opiekun to Kobikowski, a Imć zaszarżował w drzewo bo "tam sie chowa cobimaniac". Atak szału przeszedł, przez co stali się bardzo senni. Poszli spać, jednak jak na nich przystało, nie mogło się obyć bez incydentów. Albert Kołodziejczak o dziwo zasnął najszybciej, jednak mówił przez sen dziwne rzeczy, przez co obudził Clockiego i Imcia (obudzenie Imcia lub Clockiego jest jak wrzucenie zapałki do baku paliwa), a ci zaczęli go obserwować. Albert zaczął dziwnie jęczeć przez sen, a następnie dostał polucji, przez co jego koledzy zaczęli się śmiać tak głośno, że obudzili go z jego marzeń. Wpadł w furię, rzucił się na Clockiego przygniatając go to podłogi a następnie próbował go udusić, i prawie by mu sie udało gdyby nie pomoc Imcia, który zepchnął go szarżując. Albert półprzytomny wybiegł z namiotu i zaczął biegać po lesie, po czym uderzył głowom w drzewo i stracił przytomność. Dzień 2 Nie jest jasne co się stało. Według relacji Imcia wpadł on do "domu gajowego z bajki". Tak naprawdę była to chata lokalnego drwala. Wraz z kilkoma dzieciakami, Imć wyruszył na eskapadę do lasu gdzie to natrafili na chatę. Uznali że to chata Leatherface'a więc wleźli do środka, uzbrojeni w pistolety na wodę. Drwal wyszedł z toalety, dzieci momentalnie rzuciły się na niego i prawie wrzuciły do sedesu, z czego jeden dzieciak wyrwał spłuczkę i chciał wepchnąć drwalowi do ust, podczas gdy dwa grubasy starały się wyciągnąć zlew ze ściany, powodując jedynie pęknięcie rury, woda zaczęła się wylewać. Imć ryknął że "To statek Cobi idzie", złapał najmłodszego dzieciaka za rękę i zaczął brać do worka rzeczy gajowego, w tym żarcie w słoikach oraz imadło. Inne dzieci zamknął w toalecie, a następnie wlazł z powrotem do obozu gdzie to cisnął w szukającego dzieci opiekuna słoikiem pulpetów, a resztę worka wsypał do szamba. Dzień 3 Dzieci i opiekun wybrali sie na wycieczkę w góry, co jednak nie było dobrym pomysłem. Rano gdy obudził się Albert do namiotu "wskoczyl dziki cobimaniac" a tak właściwie to inne dziecko w masce zombie. Imć wystraszony ryknął i przyłożył z całej siły dzieciakowi, co spowodowało iż wyleciał z namiotu i zarył tyłem o ziemie. Opiekun wściekły powiedział, iż za kare zostaje w namiocie razem z Clockim. Ci wściekli i rządni zemsty przytaknęli na nakaz, jednak nie zupełnie. Gdy opiekun poszedł z dziećmi w góry, ci zabrali się za konstrukcje petard (nie wiadomo jak to zrobili), oraz wyruszyli za opiekunem. Kiedy tamci podziwiali widoki, ci zakradli się przebrani za żołnierzy SS oraz wypuścili petardy, które o mało nie trafiły w dziecko oraz wrzasnęli coś w stylu "TO MY GANG LEGO ZASADZIMY WAM COBI!" i wybiegli zza krzaków wrzeszcząc i bijąc przypadkowe dzieci. Za kare musieli sprzątać resztki ogniska, co wywołało u nich jeszcze gorszą furie. Dzień 4 Tego dnia dzieci wyruszyły na jezioro popływać, Clocki o poranku wyciągnął sprzęt, m.in płetwy, okulary i czepek rekina przez co wyglądał jak antropomorficzna żaba zmutowana z rekinem, a reszta postanowiła brać tylko kąpielówki. Po dotarciu nad jezioro opiekun postanowił najpierw nauczyć ich zasad typu nie skakać na główke, jednak clockiemu nie przeszkadzały jego uwagi by niczym Flash z DC wbiec sprintem do wody i zanurkować. Imć i Bym1 pluskali sie w wodzie, a Clocki siedział pod wodą już minutę, po czym wynurzył sie cały w glonach, wyglądał jak jakiś potwór przez co wystraszył dzieci które krzyczały że "to poseidon!" i zaczęły biegać w kółko, Imć i Bym1 chcieli "być kryptozoologami" i złapać potwora nie wiedząc że to ich kumpel, gonili go a ten uciekał, rozpędzając się do olbrzymiej prędkości i uciekając gubiąc przy okazji wszystkie glony. Po tym jak Imć zorientował sie że to jego kolega, przestał go gonić i wrócił nad jezioro. Dzień 5 Tego dnia dzieci wybrały sie na ryby wraz z opiekunem, Imć po tym jak dostał wędkę zaczął machać nią we wszystkie strony, a kiedy zauważył robaki służące jako przynęta wrzasnął "TO MACKI" a następnie wziął robaki w ręke i chciał wepchnąć dziecku do ust, jednak robaki wyślizgnęły mu się i weszły mu na buty, ten krzyknął "kobikowski MNIE WSYSA!" i zaczął się tarzać po ziemi a następnie wskoczył do jeziora przy okazji obijając sobie kolana. Opiekun próbował go wyciągnąć, ten uderzył go nogą w brzuch i złapał wędke, nadział przynęte i zarzucił do jeziora. Po chwili wściekł sie, że "ryba nie chce podejść" i złamał wędke na pół, przy okazji drąc się przez co spłoszył wszystkie ryby. Opiekun próbował go złapać jednak ten uciekł znowu do wody, skąd wziął żywą rybę i rzucił opiekunowi w twarz. Dzień 6 Imć grał z harcerzami z innego obozu w lesie w podchody. Szło mu całkiem dobrze, do czasu aż nie przestraszył się w lesie kuny. Spowodowało to flashbacki. Jako iż kuna była ciężarna, ciężko było jej uciec przed Ignackiem który złapał ją i próbował pokazać drużynowemu "grubego szczura Cobi". Drużynowy zobaczył to i wypuścił zwierzę, a potem złapał Ignacka i dał mu parę razy klapsa. Był to śmiertelny błąd, rozjuszony spankaluściami Imć wskoczył mu na kark, ścisnął paskiem szyję i wrzasnął KOWBOJE LEGO WESTERN INDIANIE ATAKUJĄ!". Stacjonujący nieopodal harcerze usłyszeli harce i przybiegli - Imć pomyślał oczywiście że to "zwiadowcy Cobi" i uciekł do obozowej kuchni, wziął z niej noże i włączył mikser, a potem wytrwał go z kontaktu i rzucił w harcerza, potem wyciągnął ładowarkę od laptopa z prądu zostawiając łącze USB w którym płynęła elektryczność, tworząc coś w rodzaju paralizatora - jeżeli ktokolwiek zostałby tym dźgnięty, zostałby porażony energią z gniazdka. Harcerze odsunęli się, ale małe dziecko odczepiło kabel neutralizując broń. Wtedy to Ignacek wtjął z kieszeni klocki Lego i wepchnął mu je głęboko aż po samo gardło. Podczas gdy harcerze dzwonili po karetkę, Imć wpadł na łódkę i prawie ruszył nią z miejsca, ale w porę złapał go zastępowy. = W 2018 okazało się, iż owe ataki to zwykłe fałszywki zmyślone przez Demaskatorów na czele z Michałem.Kategoria:Szaleństwo Imcia Kategoria:Artykuły zawierające ataki szału Kategoria:Klasa E Kategoria:Fanbase Imcia